


Give You My All

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [8]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cutesy, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear wants to bring his most important person the place he lived with his grandfather. Mizuki and Clear also get overcome by their feelings for each other and decide it's time for them to take the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You My All

Mizuki moaned softly as he woke up, hearing a loud boom of thunder come from outside. He glanced toward the clock and saw it was almost the time he’d usually wake up anyways so he figured he might as well just get up and shower.  He suddenly realized he felt Clear trembling beside him and quickly rolled over to see what was wrong. Clear never woke up before him.

He turned to see he’d buried his face into the pillow and was shaking as if he was scared of something.

“Clear? What is it? Is something wrong?”

Mizuki reached toward him, softly stroking his hair, “It’s alright, love. Just calm down and tell me what it is.”

Clear suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist, pulling him close and burying his face into his chest.

“…the thunder. I don’t like the thunder…” Clear mumbled, holding him tighter.

Mizuki had no idea Clear was afraid of thunder. Usually when it stormed here it was just rain which didn’t seem to bother him. He quickly slid his arms around Clear, gently running his fingers through his hair and whispering calm words to him, talking about jellyfish and candy. The storm died down about twenty minutes later and he felt Clear stop trembling soon after.

He drew back and looked up, “I’m sorry, Mizuki-san. I didn’t know I was so afraid of thunder. Usually when it storms you’re holding me and I don’t even think about it but…”

Mizuki reached out and brushed his hand across Clear’s cheek, leaning forward to give him a soft peck, “Please don’t apologize. Everyone is afraid of something, so you don’t have to apologize.”

“…even Mizuki-san is afraid of something? But you’re so tough and strong.”

He laughed softly, “I’m terrified of heights.”

Clear giggled, “That’s so cute Mizuki-san!”

Mizuki felt himself blush and leaned forward, covering his lips again to distract Clear from seeing his embarrassed expression. He gave Clear a couple sweet kisses, trying not to tempt himself to take it further. He’d kept Clear in bed the entire day yesterday, sharing tons of kisses and exchanging all sorts of caresses. It’s not that Mizuki was getting tired of just touching. He wanted to take things at a comfortable pace so Clear wouldn’t feel rushed. But…he just got so excited and turned on around Clear all the time, he couldn’t help but want to take it another step further. But he promised himself he would wait until Clear felt at ease enough before he took the next step.

“So what do you want to do today, love?” he asked, reaching down and folding their fingers together, lifting their entwined hands to his lips.

“…um, if Mizuki-san isn’t busy today…I want to take you to the place grandfather and I lived. I want to show it to Mizuki-san since…I love you so much.”

“Clear…”

Mizuki couldn’t even describe how happy he was at this moment. He knew Clear had a house but he’d never pressured him into taking him there. He knew how special the place was to him since he shared it with his grandfather. He couldn’t help but feel like that meant he was just as special to Clear as his grandfather was and that made him unbearably happy.

“Of course we can go there. I would love having you show it to me,” Mizuki told him, leaning forward, giving his forehead a gentle kiss, “that would make me so happy.”

They quickly showered, got dressed and ate breakfast together before heading outside. It was still lightly drizzling so Clear pulled out his umbrella and held it over them to shield them from the rain. Mizuki made sure to hold him close, keeping an arm around his shoulders as he kept decorating his neck and cheek with soft kisses to make him giggle. It was a pretty long walk but Mizuki didn’t mind. He was so happy Clear kept sharing such big parts of his life with him. Today was the first time he felt like he totally belonged to Clear and he was so glad about that.

Pretty soon they came up to what looked like an old construction site where a bunch of abandoned cars and tires were scattered about. There was a small building tucked back in the corner, hidden pretty well from prying eyes by overgrown shrubbery and old construction equipment. It was gray and two floors but other than that there wasn’t anything significant about it. Other than the fact his most treasured person had been raised here for many years.

“…this is where my grandpa brought me to hide me and keep me safe. I wasn’t able to go out much since I was always trying to stay out of sight but I liked to watch the stars from my window.”

Mizuki smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Do you want to go inside?”

He nodded, gripping Mizuki’s hand tighter as they headed toward the door. The inside was much neater but rather small. There wasn’t much furniture. Just a couch, a dining room table and an overflowing bookcase. There was a small kitchen in the back but other than that, it was pretty bare.

“My grandpa slept on this floor and I slept up on the second floor but a lot of the time I was down here since he liked reading to me and eating our meals together.”

Mizuki nodded, “He sounds like a really good person, Clear.”

“…he was. I still miss him sometimes. That’s why I go visit his grave every week. I like telling him about everything that happens. I just know he’d be proud of me for making so many new friends and finding someone like Mizuki-san to love me.”

“He would definitely be proud of you,” Mizuki told him, “you’re such an amazing person and you become even more incredible with each passing day.”

Clear looked at him and smiled softly, “Thank you, Mizuki-san.”

After that, Clear led him upstairs to his room and Mizuki couldn’t help but grin. It was exactly how he always imagined it to be. There were all sorts of shiny things overflowing the room. Bottles, marbles, jars and there were even a lot of the doodles Clear often decorated Mink’s letters with, taped to the walls. There was also a small bed and window that filled the room with light. He could picture Clear pressed up against the glass, gazing at the stars and imagining them falling. He was so glad that Clear had a safe place to live with somebody who loved him so much but he couldn’t help but think that this life would have still been…a little lonely.

“…I really wanted to show you this place. It used to be my most special place but…now that’s at Mizuki-san’s side. I know we don’t live together yet…but I’m there every night and it makes me really happy. I feel really safe with you, Mizuki-san but I still wanted to let you see where I spent my life before I met you.”

Mizuki quickly hugged Clear close, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek, “Thank you very much, Clear. I’m glad you wanted to show me this and I’m glad you’re so happy with me. I know I haven’t officially asked you but as it is now, I love living with you, Clear. I don’t know what I’d do without waking up beside you or being able to see you walking around in my baggy clothes all the time. I want a life with you in it and I want to be with you every day.”

“…so Mizuki-san wants to live with me?”

Mizuki nodded, drawing back to look at him, “But its okay if you’re not ready to say goodbye to this place yet. It was your home for a long time and you have a lot of fond memories here.”

“I do. But I also get kind of sad when I’m here too. I think…I’m ready to say goodbye. I don’t think my grandpa would get angry at me for wanting to move on with my life and with the one I love the most. I think he’d be very glad that I have someone who supports me so much.”

He gently took Clear’s face between his hands and leaned close, giving him a soft, reassuring kiss, “I will always support you. No matter what.”

They stayed a while longer so Clear could show him all of the treasures he kept here. He said it had taken him a long time to gather the collection he had since he could only wander around for a little while in case Toue or someone tracked him down. He also talked about his grandfather and some of the fond times they spent together. Apparently his grandpa had always tried his hardest to make Clear laugh. There was a picture of him in Clear’s room but it was of him when he was a lot younger. But nonetheless, Mizuki was still very thankful for him. He protected Clear and helped make him the happy, loving person he was today.

It was nearing the late afternoon when they left and Mizuki promised him that they would come back soon to get all his treasures to bring back to Mizuki’s.  They stopped by Koujaku’s shop to pay him a visit and since it was a little slow he offered to put the new accessories they’d gotten in Clear’s hair. He styled them in the shape of a tiara, making Clear look like the adorable prince he was. The only time he’d seen Clear with a brighter smile was when he was playing with Ren. He thanked Koujaku for making Clear so happy and after being teased about being so whipped, him and Clear started walking again. Just as they were about to turn onto the street of Mizuki’s shop they ran into Noiz and Sei. He tried his best to make small talk with Noiz but they didn’t really have much in common other than Aoba’s friendship. He watched in amusement as Sei gushed over how pretty the tiara accessories looked in Clear’s white hair. He heard Noiz mumbling something about him buying Sei a real tiara which he chuckled at. Koujaku had always said Noiz was competitive about everything.

They asked Sei to tell Aoba they said hello before they waved goodbye and finished the walk to Mizuki’s. He was glad Clear seemed to be back to his usual self, all smiles and giggles. His shop was rather slow when they entered seeing as the bar down the street had reopened the day before. As much as Mizuki enjoyed the business, the new customers had all been obnoxious. He was glad to get them away from his lover. If Clear had gotten one more phone number from one of his “new friends” Mizuki didn’t know how he would have handled venting his jealousy.

Mizuki had asked Clear if he could start dinner while he ran to the store to grab a few things. He knew if Clear would be moving in soon, all his treasures would be coming also. So he figured he could build some shelves in the living room where he could display them all. Once he came back from the hardware store he quickly started hanging them up and filling them with the treasures Clear had been leaving around his apartment already. It was mostly bottles, jars, marbles and jewelry but he also set the teddy bear Noiz had won him at the arcade on the shelf as well. He knew there probably wouldn’t be enough room for everything, considering Clear brought at least ten new things home every time he went out wandering but he figured he could display his favorites.

It didn’t take him long to finish and Mizuki was contented with his work. He hoped it would make Clear happy. He went into the kitchen to see how Clear was coming along with dinner and smiled, seeing he was wearing his adorable pink apron. Mizuki quickly slid his arms around Clear’s waist and pressed his lips against his neck.

“Ah, Mizuki-san. What were you doing in the living room? It was really loud.”

“I’m sorry. I was hanging up some shelves so when you bring all your treasures, you’ll have a place to display them.”

“Mizuki-san…”

He hugged him closer, burying his face into the white poof of hair, “It’s okay, love. Since this will be your home too I want to make sure you’re surrounded by all the things that make you happy so if you’re ever feeling sad, I want you to be able to look up and see all your treasures so you’ll smile again.”

Clear turned to face him, “…but Mizuki-san is the thing that makes me the happiest so if I live here with you I’ll never be sad.”

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing his forehead gently, “I’m glad about that, Clear. But I know how much the treasures you collect mean to you. So even if I make you happy, I want you to be even happier being surrounded by the things you love.”

Clear nodded softly, lowering his head, “Mizuki-san always does things that make me happy even though I don’t do anything for you in return. I wish I knew how to make you as happy as you make me.”

Mizuki shook his head confused, “What do you mean you’ve never done anything for me? Clear…you’re the reason for all my happiness. Seeing you laugh and being able to kiss you every day is more than I could have ever asked for. Just having you to come home to is the greatest thing you could ever give me.”

Clear quickly wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist and buried his face into his chest, “Then I’ll make sure to be here every single day when you home. I never want you to be sad.”

He hugged Clear back for a few seconds before he remembered that he’d been cooking something on the stove. He reminded Clear who said it was almost done. They ate dinner together in the living room where they were supposed to be watching TV together but Mizuki was far more distracted by the fact Clear was still wearing his apron, looking impossibly cute. He kept giving him soft pecks on his neck and nibbling at his ear to make him giggle like he had ealier.

“That tickles, Mizuki-san, ha-ha!”

Mizuki grinned and leaned closer, giving him a gentle kiss, “I’m sorry. Your laugh is just too cute, like the rest of you.”

Clear blushed and suddenly looked down nervously, “Um…Mizuki-san…I was wondering something.”

He nodded, reaching over to softly caress his cheek, “What is it, love?”

“Um, well. We’ve been dating or a few months now and…I was wondering if we could finally have sex together.”

Mizuki widened his eyes in surprise, “Are you sure, Clear? I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I really don’t mind waiting until you feel more comfortable.”

“Actually I’ve wanted to have sex with you for awhile now. I’ve just been nervous to say something.”

Mizuki grinned and leaned forward, kissing him again, this time a little deeper. He drew back to see Clear’s faced already flushed pink. God, it was so adorable. He quickly covered his lips again until he heard one of Clear’s soft moans fill the room.

“M-Mizuki-san, are we going to do it here?”

“Well, I think the bed would be a little more comfortable. I just can’t resist kissing you when you look at me so cutely.”

Clear blushed harder, “It’s hard for me to hold back too since Mizuki-san is so sexy.”

Oh my god, Mizuki thought, you have to be kidding me. There’s no possible way someone can be this cute.

He quickly stood and before Clear could follow suit, Mizuki swept him up in his arms, carrying him back toward the bedroom, hearing Clear giggling and talking about how cute it was he was being carried like a bride.

Mizuki gently set him on the bed and pulled the shirt from over his head before he crawled on the bed on top of Clear, leaning down to cover his lips, progressing from soft to deep kisses until their tongues were wrestling together and he could hear the adorable moans from his lover becoming louder and more frequent. He reached down a pulled off his apron and shirt before moving his lips down Clear’s neck and chest, beginning to lightly suck on his nipples. He felt Clear trembling softly so he decided to add some light nibbling to see how he would react. He heard him moan and felt him reach down to thread his fingers through Mizuki’s hair.

“Mizuki-san…that feels good…”

He grinned and reached down, unbuckling Clear’s belt, sliding it down over his hips, quickly removing his boxers as well so Clear was completely exposed before him.

“This is embarrassing,” Clear said, reaching up to cover his reddened face, “Mizuki-san too…”

Mizuki laughed softly and reached for his own belt, standing long enough to shed the rest of his clothes too before settling back on the bed beside Clear. He softly kissed along his neck until he found the familiar spot and instantly began sucking at the sensitive place, hearing Clear gasp loudly in surprise.

“Mizuki-san….ah!”

He sucked more fervently than usual wanting to get Clear feeling good all over before he started preparing him for what was to come. He reached down, wrapping his fingers around Clear’s cock and began moving his hand quickly before covering his lips in another deep kiss. He waited until he felt Clear begin shaking harder as his cock become stiffer, knowing that he was at his heights of feeling good. Mizuki reached toward his bedside table and fumbled around until he felt his fingers brush against the bottle he’d been keeping in there.

He slowed down his hand but still kept it moving to make sure the pleasure remained in Clear’s hips.

“Can you roll on your side, Clear? I need to prepare you.”

“What do...you mean prepare…Mizuki-san?” he asked with a panting voice, hesitantly obliging what he asked.

“Since this is your first time it’s going to be difficult for you. I don’t want to hurt you so I bought something to make it easier, alright?”

He nodded, still clearly feeling good from Mizuki running his hand along his cock. Mizuki paused to squirt some lube onto his fingers and reached down, rubbing his hand over Clear’s ass until reaching his hole. He rubbed the sensitive place for a moment before slowly sliding a finger in. He heard Clear moan softly and Mizuki resumed his kissing, running pecks along his back and shoulders. He also nibbled at his ear and the place on his neck, hoping to distract him from the discomfort he was most likely feeling.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked, “if it’s uncomfortable I can stop.”

He shook his head, “I’m alright…Mizuki-san. Please…keep going.”

Mizuki continued his movement until he felt like Clear was loosened enough. He added another finger and heard Clear begin moaning even louder, clutching the sheets on the bed. He quickened his pace a little, eager to find the place where Clear would feel it the most. After a minute or two he suddenly heard Clear gasp loudly.

“Ah! M-Mizuki-ah!”

Mizuki grinned happily at his lover’s moans. They were so cute. He could feel Clear was beginning to move his hips to match the movement of his fingers which made him glad. He wasn’t feeling uncomfortable anymore. Mizuki gently turned Clear onto his stomach and moved to the end of the bed, running open mouthed kisses all down his back until he reached his ass, pressing the same kisses to each of Clear’s cheeks before he ran his tongue over Clear’s entrance.

“AH! Mizuki-san! Wh-what are you doing?”

Mizuki continued licking and sucking at his hole, also squeezing his ass lightly with his hands. He could tell Clear had buried his face in the pillow considering his moans were now muffled. He felt Clear was almost ready and gave his entrance a few more minutes of pleasure before asking Clear to roll on his back again.

Mizuki reached toward the condom he’d set on the table and tore it open, sliding it on his cock that was already hard from hearing his lover’s moans before bringing Clear’s legs around his waist.

He leaned down, brushing a hand over his cheek, “Please tell me if it hurts, alright, Clear?”

He nodded, “Alright, Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki grabbed his cock and aligned it with Clear’s entrance, slowly sliding it in as he watched his reaction to make sure he wasn’t in pain. Instead he heard Clear moan loudly, reaching forward for Mizuki. He caught Clear’s hand and leaned over him, entwining their fingers together and pinning his hand against the bed. He began thrusting slowly, making sure he didn’t move too fast. He could hear Clear moaning softly with each movement of his hips and decided to pick up the pace a little more, drawing all the way before thrusting his entire length in.

“AH! Mizuki-san!”

He continued rocking his hips with the same amount of intensity, hearing his lover moaning loudly in pleasure beneath him. Mizuki was so glad he was feeling as good as he was. He felt Clear tighten his hand in his and Mizuki leaned down to cover his lips, giving him another deep kiss until their tongues tangled together like before. He continued pumping his hips, hearing how sexy Clear’s muffled moans sounded with their lips pressed together. He drew back to gaze at Clear’s flushed face and reached down between them, beginning to rub Clear’s hard on with his hand.

He felt himself getting close and he could tell by the way Clear’s legs tightened around his waist he was too.

“Ah, ah…Mizuk-san! It feels…so good!”

Mizuki felt his control slipping at the sound of those words and found his hips and hands moving faster, feeling Clear trembling as the pleasure built more throughout his body. His adorable moans filled the room and echoed through Mizuki’s ears, turning him on even more if that was possible. He buried his face into Clear’s shoulder and held his hand tighter as he felt himself nearing his climax.

“I’m…coming…Mizuki-sa-ah!” Clear cried underneath him.

He felt a wave of pleasure burn through his own body and he nodded, “Me too…Clear…”

Clear finished with a loud, shuddering moan and Mizuki felt a warm liquid pour into his hand. He finished after one more thrust and felt himself cum inside of Clear, thankful he’d decided to wear a condom their first time.  There was no way he would have had the willpower to pull out.

He quickly drew back and rolled to the side, caressing his lover’s cheek with his free hand as they both tried to regain their breath.

“That didn’t hurt right?” he asked worriedly.

It didn’t look like he was in pain but Mizuki was definitely going to make sure. There was nothing he feared more than hurting Clear.

“It felt…really good, Mizuki-san,” he responded, lifting their still entwined hands to his lips, “I’m so glad my first time was with Mizuki-san.”

He grinned, “I love you so much, Clear.”

Mizuki leaned forward, covering his face with those sweet kisses that always made him giggle. He finished with a final kiss to his forehead before drawing back and beginning to sit up on the bed.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…I was wondering if we could um…”

He glanced back and saw Clear’s face was flushed redder than he’d ever seen.

“What is it, Clear?”

“Um…can we do it again?”

Mizuki almost felt himself lose it at those words. If Clear honestly got any cuter, Mizuki wouldn’t be able to let him out of bed ever again.

He nodded and quickly leaned back over Clear, pecking his lips, “We can do it as many times as you want.”

After a few more…hours spent entwined together and a shower together to wash each other off, Mizuki and Clear found their way back to bed. Mizuki felt exhausted while Clear looked as animated and enthusiastic as he usually was. He was holding Clear from behind, decorating his back and shoulders with kisses.

He heard him giggling softly and tightened the embrace he had around his waist, drawing back against his chest, “Are you sure you’re alright, love?”

He nodded, “I’m better than alright, Mizuki-san. It felt really good and I hope we can do it again soon.”

Mizuki laughed softly, burying his face into the poof of white hair, “I swear I fall more in love with you every day, Clear. I just…love you more than anything.”

Clear turned around to look at him, “Will you love me forever, Mizuki-san?”

He nodded, “I’ll never stop loving you. Even when the day comes for me to pass away…I’ll come back and fall in love with you all over again. There’s no way I could ever forget someone like you.”

“Really, Mizuki-san?”

“Of course,” he promised, “you’re the only one for me.”

Clear leaned forward and buried his face into Mizuki’s chest, “You’re the only one for me too, Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki reached up and began brushing his fingers through his hair when a thought crossed his mind.

“Clear…can I ask a favor?”

He nodded and Mizuki smiled, “Can I meet your grandfather? I…would like to thank him.”

Clear drew back to look at him, “But…thank him for what?”

“For protecting you, loving you and giving me the chance to meet you. I’m very thankful to him. It was because of his kindness that led you to be the loving, happy person you are today. I’ll never be able to repay him for the treasure he’s given me so the least I can do is thank him and ask for his blessing.”

Clear’s eyes began watering and Mizuki caressed his cheek. He realized it’d become a habit of him to do so. He really just loved giving Clear any sort of gentle reassurances. Just to comfort him that he’d always be here.

“Mizuki-san…I’ll love you forever too.”

After a few moments of sweet kisses were exchanged between each other, he resumed brushing his fingers through Clear’s hair until he fell asleep. Mizuki held him firmly to his chest as he started drifting off to sleep. He really had so much to thank Clear’s grandfather for.

The next day, Clear brought him to the place where he buried his grandpa. Mizuki had wanted to honor him properly and brought the candles, incense and flowers he knew were often used when to give thanks. Clear had buried him on the outskirts of town, in a secluded field, underneath a cherry blossom tree. It was a good place. You wouldn’t be able to find it unless you were looking for it which meant no one could ever desecrate it. Clear must have found the gravestone himself and carved grandfather into it with the date he passed away. Mizuki helped Clear brush off the dirt and pick the weeds around it before he laid down the flowers and lit the candles and incense. Him and Clear prayed side by side and he could hear him sniffling softly by his side. He reached over to take his hand and squeezed it assuredly. 

He let Clear have a minute alone at his grave before he asked if he could speak to him alone too. Mizuki settled down in front of his grave and smiled softly.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Clear. I wish I could have met you and thanked you properly. You sound like such an incredible person. I hope you can see that I’m trying my very best to take care of him now because I really do love him so much. But I asked him to bring me here because I know you’re the reason I was able to meet him. If not for you, I never would have met Clear and I never would be as unbearably happy as I am now. So please…I would like your blessing to be with him. I promise to take care of him and love him for the rest of my life. I hope then you can be at peace knowing he’s still safe because…I would never let anything happen to him.”

Mizuki hoped that would be enough for his grandfather to give his blessing. It would mean the world to him to know Clear’s most important person approved of him. He said a quick traditional prayer before rejoining Clear.

“Would it be okay if we came back sometime?” he asked as they began walking away hand in hand, “I think there will be something else I need his blessing on.”

Clear tilted his head confused, “What do you mean, Mizuki-san?”

He shook his head, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss, “You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this part too. I usually think I'm bad with smut but I didn't mind it this time. If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to leave them! Part 9 will be up soon. :)
> 
> Also please go read mermaidtsuki's story about Mizuki and Clear's first time too. She writes such good smut!


End file.
